ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fontana Dam (Structure)
The Fontana Dam Structure is a large, hydroelectric dam that is located on NC 28 and North Carolina Route 28 Alternative in UD: Fontana Dam. This structure is one of the four dams in the game, along with smaller, neighboring Cherohala Dam, and the smaller and lesser-known dams in Tennessee, Calderwood Dam and Chilhowee Dam, alphabetically respectively. Like Cherohala Dam, Fontana Dam is a county border between the counties of Swain County and Graham County. On the top of the dam is a two-lane highway called North Carolina Route 28 Alternative. North Carolina Route 28 has its own bridge lower down the river. At the bottom, the player can access the on-site power station and the car park. The dam is operable via a rectangular purple button on the side of the spillway building, which can only be used by players in the Highway Worker/DOT Team. The button is opposite of the power station. Unlike Cherohala Dam, which utilises spillway doors along the top of the dam, Fontana Dam has multiple sinkholes in which the waterfalls through, then exits via the spillway building. The main tourist location is on a tourist building on the top of the dam, to the closest side to Fontana Dam (Town). It leads a great view of the dam itself, as well as lower down the Little Tennessee River. The top of the dam also has unique streetlights, which displays a blueish light. The road that leads to the bottom of the dam and the hydroelectric facility is a small road (Above Picture) with no name that straddles along side the Little Tennessee River's bank. It is a no exit road, with a cul-de-sac at the end with available parking lots that go around. The way to access it is by a bright orange hill, by the lower bridge on North Carolina Route 28. Fontana Dam (Town) is the host town of the dam, which is a very simple access to the dam and from the dam. Fontana Dam (Town) is accessible by North Carolina Route 28 and North Carolina Route 28 Alternative, by driving up the hill, or geographically going south from the dam. Trivia * This dam and Cherohala Dam is owned by the Tennessee Valley Authority (TVA) * This dam holds the Little Tennessee River which is part of the Ohio River Basin. * This dam has an open power station, fenced off from the circular parking lot. You can access it though, through an open gate with a sign missing texture, probably saying ‘no entry’. * Fontana Dam, in real life, is not on the main highway, but rather on a side road of its own. * The back side of the dam open's up when a Dot worker start's the dam. It makes it look like the water is going in then com's out of the front of the dam. Basically, it's Index15's attention to realism. Gallery Category:Major Buildings in the UDU Category:Dams in the UDU Category:Major Locations in the UDU Category:Major Attractions in the Ultimate Driving Universe